


.✦ It's Always Sunny at Hope's Peak {Almost*} ✦.

by LxstTeaccups



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rotating POV, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxstTeaccups/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: [Pregame Self Indulgent Fic, Updated Randomly / Idea Dump with a Plot]---A second chance. That's why the small school behind New Hope's Peak Academy was built. To give young prodigies a second chance at getting into the school for Ultimates. Filled to the brim with average, boring students with far off fantasies. Well, except for sixteen of them.---Latest Chapter: TBANext Chapter: TBARequest-A-Chapter: Closed
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (One-sided)
Kudos: 3





	.✦ It's Always Sunny at Hope's Peak {Almost*} ✦.

Important info so don't ignore this chapter ahahahhajaksn

**◆ Introduction ! ◆**

\- Hello, boomers and zoomers. Welcome to another Pregame fanfiction. Glad to have you here. +

\- Everybody has a different idea of what Pregame is, so I'm going to be explaining the basics {but not too much, so you can experience the story yourself}.

\- More characters will be added as time goes on {so don't worry, expect Ouma and Rantaro by Chapter 5}. 

\- Just because it's Pregame doesn't mean it's toxic and disgusting. They are *TEENAGERS*, not p*dophiles and r*pists. That means no yandere oumsai, fujoshis :)

\- This doesn't take place in New Hope's Peak, it takes place in Shining Star International {Shuichi's former school, even though this isn't Shuichi-Centric}, which is basically a shady 'school' behind Hope's Peak dedicated to creating and training Ultimates.

\- I like to think that the uniforms for SSI would look like PG Shuichi's and PG Maki's, but you may imagine them either way really.

\- As of right now, there is no solid update schedule, so expect it to be along the lines of 1 or 2 every week or so {Exceptional for Chapter 1, coming before next Sunday}. +

(☻)

**◇ Warnings ! ◇**

\- Everything you need to know before you read a Chapter. Check before reading each Chapter ! +

◈ Chapter 1: Unreleased, no info lmao 

(☻)

**◆ Request-A-Chapter ◆**

\- Currently closed, but here for future reference +

\- Request a chapter by commenting a prompt and {optional} the characters you want me to use ! :)

\- Shipping is allowed, keep it at mild though

\- Smut is forbidden, so is Lime. Fluff is allowed, but don't expect me to not go wild with it 😳😳😳

(☻)

**◇ Outro ◇**

\- Goodbye, boomers and zoomers. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Slice-of-Life Comedy 👉👈, coming before August 30th.


End file.
